Heartbeat Moments
by silver-kin
Summary: Heartbeat: the pulsation of the heart. Moment: a very brief portion of time. Two people, 60 short moments, 60 faint heartbeats.
1. part a

_**Sister Challenge #1 – Part a**_

I've always wanted to do one of those 50 sentences challenge, but I'm not a member of livejournal or anything, so I asked my sister to give me a challenge. Then I gave her a challenge, and we both get two weeks to finish it. The reason there's a part (a) and a part (b) s because we suddenly realized that we should both do the same challenge because it'll only be a challenge that way, and since I already wrote out part (a) and was being a brat by saying I didn't want to change it, my sister agreed that we could divide it into two parts. Take note though, that we didn't think we could do 50 words, so we did 30 instead.

The sentences aren't in the right time order and this is a completely new thing for me, and I don't think it's very good, the sentences are way too long and I don't even know if I did it right, but give it a try anyways, if you want.

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix and Disney.

**Heartbeat Moments**

**Part (a)**

#1 – Spaghetti

Xigbar opens his eyes to the sight of Luxord's face, which immediately breaks into a grin as the gambler comments on how his long hair looks like spaghetti spread out against the pillow.

#2 – Respond

He steals Luxord's cards one day, just to see how the gambler would respond – it takes a whole hour's worth of apologies and promises to never do it again before he finally gets his eye patch back.

#3 – Faith

After the meeting, Xigbar decides he doesn't like the silence coming from the man next to him and confidently says, "So long as we've got faith, anything is possible."

#4 – Unrequited

Now that he spends almost every waking moment with Luxord, Xigbar can't imagine how it would have been if his feelings had remain unrequited.

#5 – Sing

The night the news of Xaldin's defeat reaches the castle, Xigbar goes to sleep in Luxord's arms as he tries to think of nothing but how odd it is that Luxord can sing.

#6 – Redundant

To anyone else, the gift would have been completely redundant; to Xigbar, the sight of the thorny red rose renders him utterly, happily speechless.

#7 - Blank

Xigbar will never forget the completely blank look Luxord gave him when he asked if he could sleep in the gambler's room.

#8 – Cat

Once when they were talking in the dark, Luxord suddenly blurts out that Xigbar's yellow eye glowing in the dark makes him look like a cat.

#9 – Crow

The Organization's standard jacket reminds Xigbar of black birds, each member a big malformed crow without a heart.

#10 – Doorknob

As he turns the doorknob and pushes open the door, Xigbar has just enough time to react before a single card cuts past him, barely missing his cheek – when he turns to glare at Luxord, the other man merely smirks and says, "Welcome back."

#11 – Fork

For the first few days after Luxord joins the Organization, Xigbar feels like he's standing at the beginning of a fork in the road, trapped between ignoring, liking and just plain wanting the blonde.

#12 – Bone

When Xigbar comes back from a mission with chattering teeth and chilled to the bone, Luxord takes one look at him and immediately beckons for the sniper to sit next to him.

#13 – Cut

Frustrated, Xigbar gives up attempting to shuffle and throws the cards down in disgust, only to be pleasantly surprised when Luxord chuckles before reaching out to examine the new cut on his finger.

#14 – Shoes

After Luxord takes of his shoes, preparing for a bath, Xigbar teasingly suggests that he take off his clothes right then and there as well instead of in the bathroom – Luxord chucks a boot in his direction, face just the slightest shade of red.

#15 – Grandmother

During breakfast, he absently comments that Xemnas's slow movements make him look like a grandmother; when Luxord offers, "Grandfather, you mean?", Xigbar only grins mischeviously.

#16 – Cash

Luxord doesn't bother with cash; apparently, he just sends out his Gamblers to go find the rum for him.

#17 – Smile

What Xigbar likes most about sharing a bed with Luxord isn't the extra warmth; to him, Luxord's sleepy smile when he wakes up is the most beautiful thing in the world.

#18 – Ink

Watching the Shadows in the Dark City, Xigbar can't help but smile at the notion of growing black ink taking over the city.

#19 – Flag

Luxord jokingly suggests that someone should create a flag as the symbol for the Organization; Xigbar laughs so hard he ends up falling off the side of the bed.

#20 – Choke

Xigbar waits until Luxord has lifted his drink to his lips before saying, as conversationally as possible, "I think you're cute", earning a startled choke from the gambler.

#21 – Fragrant

The guns he uses now are so different than the guns he had before, and he almost misses the fragrant smell of gunpowder.

#22 – Crumbs

Going around collecting hearts for Kingdom Hearts makes Xigbar feel like he's collecting scattered crumbs to piece back together into a giant, pink cookie.

#23 – Finish

Luxord's 'take care' kiss lingers on his lips long after, making Xigbar all the more eager to finish the stupid dragon mission so he can get back to the castle.

#24 – Beach

"One of these days," Xigbar randomly says to the blonde, "we're going to go to some world somewhere to watch the sunrise from the beach," – when Luxord asks why, the reply is, "because sunsets are way too common, dude."

#25 – Tear

It takes a lot of effort to pull away and break the kiss, and he barely has enough willpower left in him to tear his gaze from Luxord and walk directly towards what is surely his doom.

#26 – Pain

Every time the Keyblade strikes him, his entire body explodes into pain, but as thoughts of Luxord floods his mind, Xigbar barely feels any of it.

#27 – Opulence

The days he spends with Luxord are the days Xigbar lives in opulence, because just the sight of the gambler makes him feel warm all over.

#28 – Whistles

Even though he rarely hears them, Xigbar tries his best to remember every single one of Luxord's strange whistles.

#29 – River

Looking into Luxord's eyes is like looking into a river – there is so much to take in at once that Xigbar feels like he's drowning every time.

#30 – Swear

As the Keyblade bearer turns away from him, Xigbar closes his one good eye to the sight of his disappearing body and says in a voice so soft he can barely hear the words himself, "Heart or no heart, I swear I've always loved you."

**Fin**

Many thanks for your kind time!


	2. Part b

_**Sister Challenge #1 – Part b**_

This is the second set of words to the challenge, though I can't say for sure if it's better than the previous 30 or not.

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix and Disney.

**Heartbeat Moments**

**Part (b)**

#1 – Dance

Luxord is listening to the sounds of Demyx's playing when Xigbar suddenly asks him if he'd like to dance; that's the first time they speak to each other.

#2 – Phone

Whenever either one of them is away on a mission, Luxord wishes for some way to contact Xigbar, just to hear his voice again.

#3 – Hook

Xigbar vows that, by hook or by crook, when he goes up against the Keyblade bearer, he'll make the fight as difficult as possible–Luxord listens and silently makes the same promise.

#4 – Petals

Gloved fingers press an unfamiliar flower with pink petals into Luxord's hand and Xigbar gives him a quick grin before saying, "A souvenir from the Land of Dragons."

#5 – Glass

The last thing Luxord remembers thinking before he wakes up to black world is how just one unexpected move caused the life he once called his own to collapse, breaking into a thousand pieces of glass.

#6 – Socks

First his cards, now his socks; the next time he sees Xigbar, Luxord is going to suggest that the man finds a different hobby.

#7 – Shower

Xigbar has this habit of going out for walks whenever there is a light shower in the Dark City and he only returns hours after, dripping all over the floor of Luxord's room.

#8 – Puppet

Having to obey Xemnas's every order sometime makes Luxord feel like a mindless puppet; the only reason he continues to keep quiet about it is because of Xigbar.

#9 – Ice

At first, Luxord barely gets any rest at all but when warmth replaces the ice of the night, sleeping ceases to be a problem.

#10 – Reflection

Looking at the Dark City, Luxord can dimly see his reflection; they are both incomplete existences that don't belong anywhere in between light, the darkness and the thousands of worlds out there.

#11 – Smudge

Standing on the ship in the middle of the sea, Luxord gets the urge to take every bit of darkness in the worlds and smudge it all over the haughty, superior look the boy is wearing.

#12 – Cards

Every now and then, Luxord quietly swaps the cards he's dealing to give Xigbar a better hand; the expression on the other man's face when he wins is well worth a loss or two.

#13 – Numbers

It's funny how their numbers are steadily decreasing but no one in the Organization bothers to stop and reconsider what Xemnas is asking all of them to do.

#14 – Paper

Life is like pieces of blank paper; something has to be done with it first before it can have any form of significance.

#15 – Bullet

A red bullet embeds itself in the ground right next to his foot and Luxord takes a hasty step back before sending a glare towards the ceiling at the grinning offender.

#16 – Window

Luxord wishes he could close the open window in his mind – then no random flow of thoughts will be able to remind him that Nobodies aren't suppose to feel.

#17 – Knife

Now Luxord knows his cards are as sharp as a knife, but the notion of someone getting a paper cut just from shuffling strikes him as incredibly funny.

#18 – Snap

With the snap of his fingers, Luxord ends the card trick and smiles when he hears a pair of hands offer its applause.

#19 – Plant

The trick to winning any game is to plant a false idea in the opponent's head and, when the right time comes, shatter the illusion completely; it works on Xigbar every time.

#20 – Air

The sight of Xigbar bending air with every movement he makes never fails to amaze Luxord.

#21 – Wind

Xigbar wonders out loud on who would win in a competition of speed, him or the wind – Luxord confidently replies that Xigbar will win any day.

#22 – Broken

He doesn't look upset about Xaldin but the sound of Xigbar's broken voice is enough to confirm his suspicions; Luxord pulls the other man into a tight embrace and quietly starts to sing a song he vaguely remembers in the back of his mind.

#23 – Pillow

He panics when he sees the laughing man roll off the bed but after a brief inquiry, Luxord tosses a pillow in Xigbar's direction and leaves it at that.

#24 – Strings

The first time he witnesses Xigbar dangling in the air, Luxord is convinced that there are invisible strings somewhere – when he tells Xigbar this days later, the man only laughs and offers to cast a similar spell on him.

#25 – Victory

For some unknown reason, victory against Xigbar always tastes ten times better than besting anyone else.

#26 – Vase

To Luxord, a Nobody is much like a plain-looking vase whose contents had been taken away, leaving behind an empty vessel worth absolutely nothing.

#27 – Feathers

A mocking shot lands on an unintentional target and feathers fly into the air – Luxord is grateful that the pillow that had met its sudden, unexpected death isn't the pillow he uses.

#28 – Dragonfly

Oddly enough, all Luxord can think about as he waits for his turn to fight is the small dragonfly Xigbar had brought back from a mission one day whilst proudly claiming to have caught it with his own hands.

#29 – Crack

When he sees blue change to red and the slightest crack appear on the personalized tile on the floor, Luxord feels his mouth go dry and the air around him stills.

#30 – Scratch

He imagines the last blow adding a final scratch to the hollow diamond fate had given him, and all Luxord can do is regret; if the pain he's feeling now is the same one Xigbar had felt, Luxord should have ignored orders and stayed by his side.

**Fin**

And that concludes the Sister Challenge #1. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
